A Little Too Early
by oatsandroses
Summary: Various Dobsley/Stelena one-shots
1. A Little Too Early

**A/N: I got a request on tumblr (playapaul) to do a cute little Dobsley shot and here it is :) If you have any more requests let me know! Also make sure to follow this story for more Dobsley one-shots, I wanted to get this one out pretty quick since it was requested but I'll spend some more time on the next one to make it longer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nina had a smile on her face and she knew that it wouldn't go away anytime soon. Her date with Paul was today and she knew how much of a romantic he was, so she was excited to see where they would be going.<p>

She took a look at herself in the mirror liking the way that she looked in white tank top that was tucked in the salmon maxi skirt that she had recently bought. She figured that it needed a little something so she added a gold belt and saw the look come together before her eyes.

_Ding! Dong!_, the doorbell sounded.

Nina ran her hands through her straight hair, composed herself a little then opened the door. Paul smiled as soon as she opened the door and handed her a single rose. She blushed and smelt it before walking out and locking the door behind her. As soon as she turned around she was pulled into his arms and his lips were pressed against hers. She smiled in the kiss and circled her arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful." Paul said pulling away.

"Thank you."

He smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips before taking her hand and walking her to his car. He closed the door for her then jogged the the drivers side.

"Where are you taking me?" Nina asked once he was strapped in.

"Well, it's a beautiful day and since you look so sexy," Nina giggled, "I want to show you off."

Nina smiled over at him as he pulled off and turned up the radio a little when she ears her favorite song play. Paul looked over at her as she sung the lyrics to Rather Be by Clean Bandit.

"When I am with you there's no place is rather be." Nina sang then kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Nina looked around as Paul pulled up to the parking lot.<p>

"The park?"

"Yes, the park. And we're going to have a little picnic aaand make out."

Nina laughed causing him to smile. He pressed a kiss to her lips before opened the door and jogged over to open hers. He grabbed her hand helping her step out before popping openly the truck to grab the picnic basket. They linked hands and started their walk.

It was still a bit early for a lot of people to be around, most were taking their morning jogs or power walks while others had the same idea as Paul had.

Nina sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, everything too great for me to worry about anything."

"You don't have to be worrying about something, just thinking."

Nina stopped walking to face him. "I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. Someone to make me feel special and loved like no other girl in the world."

"I love you, Nina."

"I love you too, Paul."

They shared a smile then kissed continuing with their walk until they came across a grassy field. He let Nina pick out the spot where they would set up.

"This spot looks nice and grassy."

Paul shook his head smiling some, then laid out the blanket. He sat down then patted his lap signaling that he wanted we to sit there. Nina gladly took her seat and started digging in the basket.

"It's a little too early for wine isn't it?"

"It's never too early for wine."

Nina giggled and popped open the cork using the sides of her teeth.

"To a good morning." Paul raised his glass.

"To a great morning."

Their glasses met in a dig before taking a sip.

They spent the morning talking about work and future projects and upcoming events. They then switched to more interesting topics getting to know each other better. This whole thing was still a little new to them and even though they already knew each other pretty well, they wanted to know each other on more of a personal level instead of coworker level.

"I have to be on set in a few."

"I know." Paul sighed rubbing her back.

"Do we still get to make out?" Nina asked smiling.

Paul didn't answer just took her head into his hands an stared into her eyes. She saw he love in them and felt like he was about to swoon. Paul started by placing just a simple kiss to her lips then pulled away to smile at her. Nina smiled back and connected their lips again this time more anxiously turning around in his lap. He never considered himself to be much of a PDA type of person, but with Nina he couldn't help himself but to be.


	2. Blind Date

**A/N: This is a Stelena one-shot that I wrote some time ago, but I hope that you all will enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this, Care." Stefan said joining Caroline on his bed.<p>

He had been set up on (another) blind date by his good friend Caroline and so far all had been a bust. it was however one girl that he did like, but Caroline didn't really see them fitting and she told him this, but he didn't listen.

Cut to about three months later they decided to split and he hates the reason but it was because they were just too different.

"Stefan it'll be fine." Caroline said sitting up some. "My friend Elena is going to love you and I think you'll feel the same way about her too."

"If this doesn't work out then no more blind dates, you got it?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, listen I have to go over Elena's, but make sure to pick her up-"

"At eight, I know." Stefan finished.

She chuckled and patted his back on her way out.

* * *

><p>Elena admired herself in the full length mirror she wouldn't call herself nervous she was somewhat excited, Caroline had talked highly about Stefan in the past and she couldn't wait to finally meet him yet alone go out on a date with him. She warned herself to not set her expectations too high because sometimes Caroline has the ability to overreact when it comes to such things, but she hoped that he did live up a little to her standards.<p>

"Well don't you look like a hot tamale."

Elena laughed slightly. "You told me to dress nice."

"So," Caroline said sitting on the bed, "are you excited about your date with Stefan?"

"I guess I mean as long as he not one of the crazy ones, I'm good."

"Trust me, he's anything but crazy... There he is now." Caroline added hearing the bell ring.

Stefan waited for about thirty seconds until the door opened and instead of a brunette behind the door it was a blonde.

"She'll be down in a minute." Caroline smiled then leaned on the threshold.

Stefan was about to tell her how he felt like he was sixteen because that was something a mother would usually say for their daughter on the first date, but what stopped him when her heard heels against wood. Caroline smiled and stepped to the side revealing her beautiful friend to him and sure was she beautiful.

Dressed in an all white strapless dress who he hoped to be was Elena making her way down the stairs. Caroline was all smiles watching the effect that Elena had on her friend's eyes and decided to let the two be (not like they even noticed she was there anymore). By the looks of it, Elena was just as heart eyed at Stefan as he was at her.

"You look beautiful" Stefan complimented then handed her the rose that he picked from his house.

"Thank you." Elena tried to stop her blush but couldn't.

Stefan and extended his arm, "Shall we?"

Elena nodded and link her arm with his. "We shall."

They started moving to the car and Stefan unlinked their hands to open the door for her. She said her thanks and watched him jog to the other side of the car and get in. Stefan wanted to save the talking for when they arrive to the restaurant because he didn't want to get there and realize that they talked about everything the car ride there and just look like two awkward people at the restaurant, so he turned up the radio slightly hoping that they shared the taste in music, and his suspicions were cleared when he heard her hum to some of the lyrics and use her pointer finger to tap on her thigh.

Shortly, he was pulling up to the valet and joined her on the sidewalk leading her inside.

"I have a reservation under Salvatore." Stefan said to the man up front whose name tag read Jeff.

Jeff looked at the computer then led the couple back to their table and beat Stefan to the punch of pulling out Elena's seat for her and scooted her in. Elena smiled up at him as he placed their menus down and let them be.

"This place looks nice." Elena said then looked down at her menu.

"Yeah, Caroline suggested it and it seemed like a cool place. Let's hope the food tastes good too."

Elena laughed, "Yeah that would suck if the food was bad."

Stefan smiled just watching her show her teeth thinking that she had to be the most attractive woman that he's seen in a while and he didn't know exactly what it was about her but it felt like she already had his heart. Her beautiful brown eyes that were glowing under the lighting of the restaurant and her chocolate hair that flowed like a stream well past her shoulders and what he could imagine soft olive skin that his fingers were itching to touch.

"Hi, my name is Cassandra and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you out with something to drink?" Cassandra smiled looking between the two.

"Yes, I'll have a Pepsi and can I get a glass of water on the side as well?"

"Absolutely, and for you sir?"

"I'll have the same, thank you."

"Alright, I'll be right back with those drinks." Cassandra smiled then walked away.

Stefan looked down at his menu trying to see if anything looked familiar but couldn't find all that much that pleased him. He looked up at Elena seeing if she had found anything and he realized that she had that same thought as he had when he saw the look on her face.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"What?" Elena asked somewhat confused.

"I can't understand half of what's on this damn menu and I feel like you feel the same, so lets get out of here before our waiter comes back."

"Okay." Elena smiled and quickly stood up.

Stefan smiled and grabbed her hand weaving her though an incoming group to make their grand exit. Elena was all giggles as Stefan pulled off not knowing why she found the whole thing such a rush but blamed it on how the car growled and how her hair was blowing in the wind as Stefan pressed the button to remove the roof to his car. She had no idea that he was driving a convertible, she's never been in one before and she felt as if the whole thing was some type of religious experience.

Stefan glanced over at his date smiling at the fact that she was having a great time and they haven't even eaten yet. He took her to this food cart that sold the best tacos in town and they enjoyed the meal under the stars.

Once dinner was over, Stefan drive her home.

"I had a great time."

"Me too,"

Elena smiled and nodded wondering if he was going to kiss her tonight.

"I'll call you?"

"Yeah, absolutely," _Really? Absolutely?, _Elena thought and wanted to rewind and take those choice of words back.

Stefan saw her beat herself up inside and smiled finding it cute. He took a step closer to her and ran his fingers in her hair stopping just below her ear. Their heads gravitated towards one another's but before they made contact, Stefan spoke.

"May I?"

Elena nodded and closed her eyes as their lips softly met. She kissed him back and it lasted a few seconds longer before the door opened. Caroline cleared her throat snapping the kissing couple out of their lock then smiled before pulling Elena inside. Stefan chuckled when the door shut and hopped back in his car thinking about where he's going to take Elena next.


End file.
